A modular flower rack of the prior art is composed of a base, a plurality of connection members, and a plurality of flower holding frames. The base has a plurality of receiving slots, connection holes, and a protruded portion located at the center thereof and provided with a retaining recess.
The connection members are provided respectively with a retaining portion and a retaining recess. The retaining portion of one of the connection members is engageable with the retaining recess of another one of the connection members. The flower holding frames are provided respectively with a retaining portion and a retaining recess. The retaining portion of the flower holding frames is engaged with the retaining recess of the base, or the retaining recess of the connection members.
Such a prior art flower rack as described above is defective in design in that it can be displayed only on the desktop or the floor or ground, and that the entire framework of the prior art flower rack is made up of the base, the connection members and the flower holding frame, which are not held securely together to prevent the connection members from being slanted when the flower holding frames are loaded with flowers.